Percy Jackson and the Avengers
by Alex Productions
Summary: What would happen if SHIELD found out about Camp Half-Blood and poses it as a threat to international security so they capture all the the Half-Bloods and eperiment on them. So when Percy escapes he runs into the Avengers, SHIELD might run into a bit of trouble. I am sorry I suck at summaries Alex
1. Operation Fall of Olympus part one

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Avengers**

**Chapter 1**

**Authors Notes will be BOLD **_and memories and prophecy will be ITALICIZED_. Thx !

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO Rick Riordan does also I do not own The Avengers Marvel and the authors do so please do not sue me my Lords.**

Percy Pov:

Today was the best day of my life we defeated Kronos and I got the girl of my dreams. Nothing could go wrong or that's what I thought.

3rd Person POV

"Commence Operation Fall of Olympus."

"Yes sir Major Fury I will deploy the troops immediately."

Percy POV

Screams and gun fire woke me from my dreamless sleep I immediately got out of bed and ran for the door and explosion shook my cabin knocking me to the ground when I finally got to the door I opened it to see hundreds of men in some sort of swat outfit pulling dragging campers out of their cabins. I watched as they were knocked unconscious and shoved into helicopters. Cabins were reduced to rubble the ones that were still standing were either on fire or torn apart. Satyrs running into the forest for cover, I saw dead bodies of both campers and the swat guys. Then I saw Annabeth being pulled out of her cabin. She elbowed one of the guys in his crotch dropping him instantly then the other man hit her in the back of her neck with the butt of his gun knocking her out.

I lost it I was so furious I used all of my strength all my anger all of my rage, I bent the entire lake to my will creating gigantic hurricane so powerful it tore away the rest of the cabin tossing those soldiers like ragdolls flipping their helicopters and trucks. Screams of fear erupted from them as most of them were swept away. Gunfire erupted I felt the bullets bounce of me. I felt something stick to my chest; I looked down and saw a small cylinder with an end of an arrow sticking out of it but as soon as I looked down a powerful shock went threw me worst than Thalia's. The Last thing I remember was complete and utter darkness.

**So what do you guys think. If I get 20 reviews I'll continue. So please review and check out our other stories. Bye. _Alex**


	2. Operation Fall of Oympus part two

**Alex: So how do you like the story so far?**

**Percy: Well it could have gone better. I mean seriously I could have easily defeated them.**

**Alex: You know I could have killed you in the first chapter but no Percy is a nice guy, He would make a great asset. He would be there for me but no instead he criticizes every thing I rite so how about you sit their and LET ME FINISH THE F****** STORY.**

**Percy: …**

**Alex: Percy I'm sorry I've had a bad day.**

**Percy: It's ok.**

**Alex: Alright lets get to work also I don't own anything granted that's not true I do have a large box and this laptop…**

**Percy: … any ways back to work.**

**AN: So I didn't get ten reviews but I'm still going to continue.**

Chapter 2

Percy POV:

When I woke up I noticed I was strapped onto an operation table when I looked around I saw that I was alone. When looked around some more I saw a beaker of water seating on a stainless steel table like what they have in operation rooms in hospitals. I willed the water to fly across room over to me and used it to unlatch the straps on the bed. When I looked at the table it had different sizes of containers and scalpels. I thought I was going to throw up, I mean they were going to dissect me like I was some alien. I grabbed some of the scalpels and went to the door. After I got it open I looked left and right making sure no one is in the hallways but these aren't normal hallways, they look like the hallways you would find on a navy vessel.

"If I'm in a ship why don't I sense and water" I said quietly.

I continued down the hallway trying to stay quiet. I went one hundred down the hallway only to see the most horrific sight in my life, a large window in the side of the hallway as if they wanted to show off what their doing. They were dissecting Rose Green, she was a ten year-old daughter of Demeter, she was the nicest, sweetest person you would ever meet and now she is gone, with no remorse in their eyes. They were pumping out reddish gold blood out of her body picking out different sizes of organs. I wanted to go in their and kill them all.

"HEY YOU" a guard shouted to my right.

"Oh, crap" I said running to the left.

"WE GOT AN ESCAPEE IN LEVEL 25 GOING UP I REQUEST BACK UP" I heard the guy shout into his walkie talkie, and then break into hot pursuit behind me.

I reached a flight of stair and ran up at least 10 flights of stairs before I heard more people join the chase I heard bullet fly past my head after another ten stories the stairs stopped at a door. When I got the door opened it opened out into a giant runway. I ran ten feet out before the first guy reached the door, I turned around threw one of the scalpels I had hitting him in the knee even though I wanted to take his head off but I couldn't. I ran out to the edge of the aircraft carrier and stopped, this was unbelievable a gigantic aircraft carrier was flying over New York and no one was noticing it.

"You now realize you have no chance in escaping" said a deep and husky voice.

I turned around and saw that I was surrounded by at least twenty guards and in the middle was a tall African American man who appeared to be in his fifties and wore a black trench coat was the man who spoke and appeared to be the leader.

"Why did you take us we never did anything to you" I said in a furious voice.

"Because you could pose an international threat" he said with no emotion.

"We could pose a threat, WE COULD POSE A THREAT, we've never posed a threat" I shouted.

"But it doesn't matter now, you have no chance of escaping and living" he said.

I turned my head and looked at the city, thinking maybe his right but then saw a gigantic black skyscraper approaching.

"Maybe your right", I said, "or maybe you're wrong."

I leapt over the edge hoping I wouldn't miss, as soon as hit the sky scraper there was again complete and utter darkness.

**Alex: And getting knocked out strikes again**

**Percy: ...**

**Alex: Percy**

**Percy: Is the story over yet**

**Alex: Yes**

**Percy: Good that was disgusting **

**Alex: Are you forgetting something.**

**Percy: I don't think so… Oh, yeah don't to forget to review an favorite.**

**Pairings:**

**OC**

**Annabeth**


	3. Saviors part 1

**Alex: Hey guys good to see you again.**

**Percy: What up.**

**Alex: Wow this story has more than 950 views. This has been the best story I've ever written. Hey and thanks for all the supporters and followers1. **

**Percy: **_**At least he forgot about the pairings.**_

**Alex: Oh yah I almost forgot pairings**

**Percy: F! #$**

**Alex: You thought I forgot. Ha.**

**Percy/OC 1**

**Percy/Annabeth 0**

Tony Stark POV:

"_Hundreds of missing children reports are popping up all over the country their ages ranging from 10 to 17 and from boys to girls is this a sinister plot or just a set of coincidences find out at eleven this is Diana Hart channel 5 news." _

_Sinister plot yah right kids get kidnapped every day, _I thought to myself, _but what if naw kidnapping isn't style their but I wouldn't put it below them. I'll have check in on them later._

"Hey dad," my thoughts were suddenly cut off by my daughter Brook she was 16 years old, was about 5'10, she had black hair and blue eyes. She had my hair and charm but she had Peppers eyes and smarts, "can you hear that."

"Hear wha-" but before I could finish what I was saying something crashed through the ceiling. It left a large crater in the middle of my penthouse.

"Sir, there seems to be an intruder."

"I see that Jarvis," I said irritably, Brook was on the other side lying on her back propping herself up with her elbows.

"What the heck was that," she said surprised, "a meteorite?"

"I just hope it's not another Asgardian," I said jokingly.

We crept up slowly to the edge of the crater peered over the edge but it wasn't a crater whatever it was it went through five feet of solid granite and into the next floor ten feet down but what was at the bottom was a guy half way buried under a pile of granite. When we got down there we got a closer look. The guy was actually a teenager he looked around sixteen years-old he had black hair, after we got him dug out we got a better look he wore a orange t-shirt with some righting on it but part of the shirt was torn away so I couldn't read it , blue jeans, and a pair of running shoes. He was about 6'3 but the weird thing was he didn't have a scratch on him.

"He's' hot" Brook said staring at him intently.

"What."

She looked up at me quickly red as a cherry, "Did I say out loud."

Ignoring her I kneeled down to see if he's breathing sure enough he was. "Lets get him down to the lab to tes- I mean make sure he's okay.

**Alex: Ooo cliffe so how do guys like it so far.**

**Percy: Well I like it but I guess its up to the readers.**

**Alex: So tell me if you like it or not and please share any ideas for the next chapters.**

**Pairings:**

**Brook/Percy 1**

**Annabeth/Percy 0**


	4. Saviors part 2

**Percy: I'm back from DQ with… Hey who the hell are you and where's Alex?**

**Midnight: Well hello Percy it's nice to finally meet you, I'm MidnightOwl260 but you can call me Midnight. I'm the new author and Alex well you might not see him for along long time. **_**(evily)**_

**Percy: You monster, I'll kill you (Pulls out sword and charges).**

**Alex: (walks into the room completely oblivious to what's happening) Midnight all I have is Cola and Mountain Dew. Percy you know weapons aren't allowed in the livingroom.**

**Percy: Who the hell is that.**

**Alex: Oh yeah, this is Midnight my new co-author.**

**Percy: What…**

**Alex: Do you want to see the story she wrote.**

**Resetting pairings. sorry**

Crunch!  
"Extraordinary."  
It wasn't until Bruce was standing in the centre of Stark's private labs with yet another crumpled needle in his hands that he realize something: he was so far out of his depth it wasn't even funny.  
Oh sure, the doctor was used to weird, he does work with a guy who has in a flying suit of armor instead of an office, but this kid was just bizarre.  
He looked ordinary enough, lying motionless on the lab table, black hair, tanned skin and the long lanky body of a teenager with a bit of muscle. Nothing out of the ordinary unless you counted the slight streak of grey in his hair and the slightly too perfect appearance.  
And Bruce did. According to Tony the kid had fallen out the sky, crashed through the roof and multiple floors of the tower, which would of meant a HUGE amount of velocity that should of smooshed the black haired teen into soup upon the first impact.  
Not result in the boy lying unconscious, intact and entirely unscathed in the Avenger's lab.  
Bruce walked over to the side of the white, technology filled, room and placing the broken needle next to the other six, grabbed a fresh one.  
"You know, at first I thought the pair of you were pulling a prank on me." the Physicist mumbled to Brook, who was sitting on the edge of a nearby bench. Even though his words had been quiet, her jerked up like he had just knocked her out of a trance. "Why would we joke about something like this?" her voice was quiet as she gestured to the slightly broken-looking body of the boy, although Bruce sighed when Tony on the other hand, had no such qualms about his noise level.  
Striding over to where the kid was lying, the billionaire laughed, "Pfft. Me? Pull a prank?"  
Rolling his eyes at the inventor and reached for a bench draw, Bruce had intending to retrieve a magnifying glass to watch the next needle crumple better-  
"Gah! You might not want to do that!" Tony zipped across the room and hurled himself in front of the cupboard, barring Bruce form opening it.  
"Tony! What-"  
"Uh- I've had a new security system installed, just didn't want you to get fried and have my tower destroyed again. So if you could just not open it for a couple of hours…"Tony trailed off,  
"….You rigged it again. Didn't you." Bruce deadpanned, it wasn't even a question.  
"Oh, it's just a little present for birdbrain next time the dynamic duo decide to slink by."  
"Okay then Dad, so why is it in Bruce's lab and not in the training room downstairs?" she asked innocently, her eyes somehow managing to reach a sort of Bambi-level that totally couldn't have been genuine. "Yeah Tony," Bruce said, waving the new needle in his direction, "and I thought you wanted to keep your precious building in one piece?"  
The heiress received a glared from Tony for ratting out his story before he quickly regained his composure, "My tower, my prank war, my rules." the philanthropist argued, "….And besides she's not a building, she's a work of art."  
Now it was Brook's turn to roll her eyes, her expression reminiscent of the time Pepper had walked in on her boyfriend trying to sharpie a moustache on to Steve's face whilst the patriot slept… Seemingly to come to a similar conclusion, Tony coughed awkwardly into his fist and strode away from the boy and over to bug the physicist, "Right!" announced Tony and Bruce forced squashed a tiny spark of irritation as the billionaire snatched the needle from his hand.  
"Now let's see about this 'extraordinary' miracle you keep muttering about."  
Crunch!  
"…Son of a bitch."

**THIS-IS-A-LINE BREAK**

The warning signal had come too late.  
Percy stood there frozen, as he had been ever since he 'woke up', he knew he was dreaming,  
he knew that the real raid at Camp Half-Blood was long over,  
but that didn't stop him from mentally struggling with his limbs wanting to charge down there and aid his distressed family and friends.  
Shift.  
The scene in front of him contorted, the screams blurred before being replaced with the sound of rushing water in his ears and the sickening white of a dissection lab.  
The demigod wrestled within himself but it was no use, he couldn't even turn his eyes away from the sight of Travis Stroll being strapped down to a metal table by people with white coats and blurred faces.  
Shift.  
The unconscious figure of Clarisse being dragged into a room marked 'testing'.  
Shift.  
Blackjack racing away from faceless attackers.  
Shift.  
Drew was tackled into the mud.  
Shift.  
Rose's body.  
Percy was thrashing, screaming in his head.  
He had to be let go! He HAD to help them!  
Shift.  
This scene was different, a figure standing in nothing but darkness, lit up like a spotlight was shining on them. Percy's invisible bonds vanished, but all his struggling ceased the moment he saw who it was.  
It was Annabeth.  
His brilliant, brilliant Annabeth was standing ridge and once grey eyes clouded with a glowing blue colour.  
"Annabeth?" Percy's voice was quiet, thoughts derailed at the sight of his girlfriend eyes looking so dead. Annabeth opened her mouth, but the voice that oozed out of her voice box was not hers.  
"The time of the Greeks is over."  
Percy repressed a shudder at the voice, it sounded wrong coming out of Annabeth, masculine, calculating and downright creepy, and taking a step towards Annabeth he tried to look intimidating, "Who are you? What have you done to Annabeth?!"  
"I am Loki" his girlfriend emotionlessly stated, Percy had to repress the urge to take a shower so he could rid himself the slimy feeling those words had covered him in, "and I, am the liberator of your pathetic kind, I am your savior, your new liege and I will recreate your world in my own image!",b  
Through the entire rant, Percy had stared down into the ever-uncaring eyes of his girlfriend and fury bubbled up inside him.  
How dare this guy just waltz in, capture his family, torture his friends and then announce through his enslaved girlfriend that he was going to take over the world a DAY after they he had lived through a war!  
Taking another step forwards, Percy snarled at this 'Loki' and had managed to injected a considerable amount of venom into his voice, "I swear to Loki, you hurt just one hair on her head an-"  
"Per-rcy!" he stopped short as Grover's panicky voice echoed around the empty space, as he whipped around trying to pinpoint his best friend's voice, Percy missed Annabeth moving in closer behind him. The only warning he had was an evil chuckle sounding right next to his ear before the world turned black, "Of course you will Perseus, I'm counting on it."  
-

**Midnight: Ooh look at that, a lovely piece of angst that is!  
Percy: Lovely piece of angst? A LOVELY PIECE OF ANGST?! This is my life your messing with people! This place shouldn't be called FanFiction, it should be called 'the Torture '!  
Alex: Aww, don't be like that Dude!****  
****Midnight: Yeah by the time we're done with you it'll be more like 'white rooms and straight jackets! Alex and Midnight: ^_^ !  
Percy: …. I hate you two.  
Alex: Yeah, yaeh. Anyway people, remember to feed the review box on the way out!  
Midnight: Yep! Compliment-vampires like me need some feeding before we can update!  
Percy and Alex: (gives her a freaked-out look before racing out of the room)  
Midnight: (completely clueless) What? Was it something I said?"**


	5. AN

I came up with this brilliant idea The Chapter Challenge. So here the rules you write the next chapter (in any of my stories) in the story and email it or pm it to me. Very simple right, well here's the catch I will pick the top five chapters and put them on fanfiction (The Chapter Challenges) for you guys to decide. The winner will become a co-author and can create their own OC. Or any story ideas.

Heres the Ulr s/9347019/1/The-Chapter-Challenges


End file.
